On The Wings Of Butterflys
by Alceriniel
Summary: Update: Story Edited This story takes place after the final fight between Vash and Knives.
1. Wake

On the wings of Butterflies  
  
By: Fire Devil  
  
Authors note: This happens after the fight with Vash in the last episode. Also knives might seem a   
  
little out of char but remember he's wounded right? Please R&R! Aragato! Also I did not write the   
  
song its is setsunaotemo zutto (even though its painful always) from Fushigi Yuugi. I don't own Trigun   
  
so don't sue. PLEASE don't sue. seeing is bad... don't sue. there are only going to be 6 chapters  
  
it wont take long to finish. I hope you all enjoy! bPLEASE READ AND REVIEW!/b  
  
"Knives you are a stubborn hard-headed ass. Now go to sleep." ~Katherine  
  
Chapter 1 of 6  
  
Even the setting sun that sinks like it was caught on fire is alone  
  
Unable to embrace the earth or the seas  
  
Though sleeping deep down at the bottom of my heart  
  
A red painful passion takes me by surprise   
  
Knives groaned and rolled his head to the side. It hurt -his head that is- it felt like   
  
someone was pounding blunt nails into it with a sledgehammer. He groaned again and   
  
felt a cool damp cloth being placed on his forehead. He slowly opened his eye to see   
  
what was going on but the light blinded him and sent another lighting bolt of pain through   
  
his body.   
  
"Don- Just - sleep - feel better." He heard a voice muffled and fuzzy, unfamiliar yet   
  
comforting at the same time. He was only too happy to obey.  
  
***  
  
The second time Knives awoke wasn't as bad but it wasn't much better either. The sun   
  
was too bright and every muscle in his body hurt. And the feel of the fever ran through   
  
his body, making it to hot and chilling him at the same time.  
  
"You feel better?" Came a soft yet firm voice not to far off.   
  
Knives turned his head -or tried to- a bolt of pain forced him to bare his teeth and content   
  
himself to turn his eye to the doorway. A girl who looked 26 to 27 years old stood there.  
  
Her long soft brown hair hanging loosely across her shoulders a few of the silky strands   
  
where wisping in the gentle breeze that came in through a open window that someone   
  
had hoped would cool down the room. There efforts where of course futile because the   
  
room was still insanely hot.   
  
She walked up to the bed and placed a hand on his head. Knives was too sick to try to   
  
pull away.  
  
"Well the fever is down but you still have to stay in bed. Your brother Vash just about killed  
  
himself; he was up all the time by your bed for about three days. He is asleep now…" She   
  
pulled back the blankets that covered his torso and checked the bandages. For the first time   
  
she looked into his eyes. Crystal Blue into dark pools of bluish-gray.   
  
"Thirsty?" She asked.  
  
Knives was. His throat felt like sandpaper and his tongue was practically dust but he   
  
wasn't going to tell that to a human.   
  
"No." it sounded more like a raspy cirrus of air rather than a word.  
  
"Of course you are." The girl said with a smile. Pouring the water from a blue porcelain   
  
jug into a smaller more drinking efficient glass and sat down near his head. "This might   
  
hurt a little…. But live with it okay?" She picked him up a little and cradled him like a baby.   
  
Well his head was on her lap. "Are you going to drink?" she asked.  
  
'I will kill this girl.' Knives thought to him self as she held the glass up to his lips. He   
  
drank greedily, drowning the whole glass in a matter of seconds. She poured him   
  
another, and another until he had quenched his thirst. Then she laid his head down   
  
on the pillow once more.   
  
She sat back and pushed her hair behind her ear then repeated the question.   
  
"You feel better Knives?" she asked. He snorted and said nothing. She smiled at him.  
  
And her smile for some reason made his heart ache. Her smile was so… sad and full  
  
of pain. The pain had also reached her blue-gray eyes. As though she was carrying   
  
some awesome burden she could not share with the world. Had he caused her so   
  
much hurt?   
  
'Serves the human right.' He thought to himself. Then he felt sick about it.   
  
"I'm…. fine." He whispered softly. Then a true smile crossed her face and something   
  
flickered behind her eyes.   
  
"Why yes you are!" she said eyes sparkling then got up and left.   
  
Knives was somewhat surprised by her sudden burst of energy when leaving the room.   
  
And why did he feel sick when he thought of her as a stupid human? He snorted and   
  
dismissed it as a wave of nausea from his being sick. But a feeling of regret kept   
  
nagging at him in the back of his mind.  
  
He had trouble falling asleep.  
  
***   
  
He did not see the girl for the rest of that day. Instead Milly and Meryl took care of   
  
him. Changing bandages and feeding him despite his protests, and death threats.  
  
He learned that the girl's Name was Katherine and that she was an old friend of   
  
Vash's. She had taken care of Vash a few times in his travels and they where   
  
close good friends. Mostly he had overheard them talk. He refused to talk unless   
  
it was to Vash who was still sick in bed.   
  
He ate. Only because if he didn't Millie would point her gun at his arm and threaten to   
  
shoot him in every non-vital spot… including where the sun don't shine if he didn't. (Okay   
  
maybe he is evil and has his pride but he is still a guy and we all know how guys think.)  
  
During the times he was alone he would think of the girl Katherine and get angry at himself   
  
for speaking to her. But then he remembered the pain in her eyes when he looked into   
  
hers and his anger would dwindle into a small spark and then extinguish itself. He didn't   
  
know why but somehow the pain reminded him of himself. Somewhat lost and alone in   
  
the world and he would fall asleep thinking about it.  
  
***  
  
He awoke the next morning when he felt a soft hand on his forehead. He opened his   
  
eyes and saw her checking his temperature. Her eyes where hidden by a fall of her   
  
dark chestnut colored hair.  
  
"You don't have a temperature. But you still have to stay in bed." She told him softly.   
  
"I don't want the sickness to come back. You nearly died twice from it." She stated a   
  
mater-of-factly. Then pushed her hair behind her ear.   
  
"Thirsty?" She asked him. Knives nodded and she pulled him up into a sitting position.   
  
She was much stronger than her slender figure made her look. But she didn't pour him   
  
the water. "Your not to sick to say please." She told him with a smile.   
  
Knives was taken aback. Him say please to her who did this human think she was? He   
  
pinched his lips together defiantly, like a child who refused to take medicine. She walked   
  
over to the nightstand and poured a glass.   
  
"I know you have your pride but say it." She ordered. Knives shook his head. She only   
  
smiled.  
  
"Knives you are a stubborn hard-headed ass. Now go to sleep." She said with a smile.   
  
"when you decide to be polite then I'll give you some water." She walked out of the room.  
  
Knives seethed where he sat. Not only did this human treat him like a baby she was   
  
ordering him around! He growled to himself. He wasn't _that_ thirsty. He would wait   
  
until Meryl or Millie came in. And to think he was actually feeling.... somewhat sorry for   
  
her being a weak little human.   
  
Meryl and Millie never came.  
  
Katherine was the only person who came in and out of the room that whole day. But what   
  
really got on Knives's nerves was she was so damn happy! every time she would come in   
  
and hum as she checked his bandages, or cleaned.   
  
By mid afternoon he had enough.  
  
Katherine was sitting down next to the bed reading a book when he finally broke down. His   
  
face was red and he had trouble choking out the words.  
  
"May I pl.... Plee..... May I plezzzz have some water?" Knives asked. Katherine didn't even   
  
look up from her book. She merely reached over to the dresser and picked up a glass of   
  
water from it and handed it to him.  
  
"Want more?" she asked him. Eyes still glued to the book. Knives shook his head still   
  
seething. This sickness was making him soft. There was a nock at the door.  
  
"Kathy?" Meryl came into the room. "Vash is waking up." Katherine nodded and closed the   
  
book.   
  
"Thanks Mer. Will you stay with Knives for a little bit?" Meryl nodded and took her place in   
  
the chair as Katherine exited.  
  
"Your lucky to have her as your doctor." Meryl said with a smile. "After her parents died   
  
she traveled to lots of different places studying medicine." She tugged at a bandage that   
  
was in need of changing. "I guess she was six or seven then." Knives looked her in the  
  
eye and she flinched a little.   
  
Even at rest he reminded her of a monster. 'At least some things never change.' he   
  
thought to himself. They sat in silence, the only noise was the clock on the wall  
  
idly counting the minutes.  
  
Then after what seemed like an eternity they heard footsteps. And Katherine walked into  
  
the room with some bloody bandages. Meryl paled at the sight of Vash's blood, Knives  
  
felt sick.   
  
Seeming to understand what they where thinking Katherine nodded looking tired.  
  
"He'll be fine but he was muttering something about donuts." Meryl bolted out of the  
  
room with a box of donuts (nobody could tell where they came from.) Leaving  
  
Knives and Katherine all alone in the room. She threw the bandages in the trash  
  
and pulled some new ones out from a drawer and walked over to knives.  
  
"Is it okay? I know you don't like people touching you but I need to change your bandages."  
  
She asked him softly. Knives snorted and nodded not really seeming to care. What is up  
  
with this human? Happy one minute and sad the next.   
  
'I'll never understand humans.' he thought to himself.  
  
Katherine undid the bandage that was covering a bullet hole in his arm. She unwrapped  
  
it gently and folded the bandage, and inspected the womb. She ran a long slender finger  
  
around the perfect hole and sighed, pushing her long tresses behind her ear revealing  
  
the long smooth curve of her neck.   
  
The soft feel of her skin against his made the flesh of his arm feel warm. Knives didn't   
  
know why. She was so gentle with him. But weren't all humans supposed to be brash,   
  
harsh, pain inflicting things who cared for nothing but themselves? Who felt for nothing  
  
but themselves? But she seemed different. Didn't she know that he had killed thousands  
  
of her kind? That he could easily kill her once he felt up to it?  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked tying off the bandage and moving to one at the side of his torso.  
  
"Why are you helping me? I mean don't you even know what I did?" She looked up into  
  
his eyes. Her blue-gray ones confused.  
  
"I had no idea you could speak more than one sentence at a time. Yes I know what you  
  
did. I'm helping you because your Vash's brother, A living creature even if your not   
  
human and even if you don't change everyone deserves another chance. I don't know  
  
really. Are these just excuses? The truth is I don't know. I hate to see anybody hurt.  
  
No matter what that person has done. Now if you can could you lie on your side? this  
  
bandage is at a award angle." Knives rolled over so he could no longer see her face.  
  
Everyone deserves another chance? Gee that sounded familiar. But for some reason  
  
it didn't sound so corny coming from her. He forced back a smile, her fingers where   
  
Tickling his back. 


	2. Grow

On the wings of Butterflies  
  
By: Fire Devil   
  
Authors note: Okay forewarning there is probably gonna be a LOT of misspelling so  
  
bear with me on it okay! Microsoft word isn't working. Gomen Nasai!  
  
"The goddess of Love looks after those who smile!" ~Millie   
  
Chapter 2 of 6  
  
Whenever I see your tears I can't bear it  
  
It makes me want to embrace you tightly from behind  
  
The next two weeks passed by in a haze of bandages, meals, and short conversation. Knives  
  
Could walk now but Katherine would not let him leave his room. Vash was up and running  
  
around, acting stupid and consuming mass quantities donuts. Meryl was clucking over him  
  
the whole time he was sick so it was no surprise to Knives that he was in such a hurry to get  
  
going again.   
  
Knives also wanted to get the hell out of this mad house. At least that was his outward   
  
appearance. In truth he was confused. He had no wear to go now. Vash kept telling him  
  
that they could travel again and about all the places they would see. But Knives didn't want  
  
to travel all that much. At least not at the moment. He needed to think.   
  
It seemed to him that when he went to sleep he was in one world and when he woke up  
  
he was in the land of Oz (whatever that was). Everything he knew (or thought he knew)  
  
had somehow changed. Humans where supposed to be evil and where a threat to his kind.  
  
They still used his kind like slaves but Katherine, Meryl and Millie didn't seem evil. Even  
  
Meryl had stopped flinching when she looked at him.  
  
He was sure that Vash hated him and the humans where trying to break them apart. But  
  
Vash came in all the time and talked till he gave Knives a headache and stuffed him with  
  
donuts till he was sick. Also the humans where trying to get them to spend as much time  
  
together as possible saying that they needed to 'Catch up'.   
  
And at one point he had _known_ humans wanted nothing to do with his kind. But every night  
  
Katherine would come in to talk. always about something different. The birds, how a woman  
  
came in for a checkup because she was pregnant, How the price of water might go up, and  
  
other things that might be on his or her mind. One time they talked about plants. But for some  
  
reason did not surprise him when she said that humans should find a way to take care of  
  
themselves without the plants. Which led to another topic about how she and some other  
  
people where trying to find a way for humans to power the plants themselves and make it  
  
optional for the people of the plants to work in them. According to her it would open up new  
  
jobs for humans and give plants the chance to live there own lives.  
  
In some ways Katherine reminded him of Rem but in other ways she didn't. Unlike Rem  
  
Katherine had a temper that when let loose could cause mass destruction. He had seen  
  
her rave about the price of water skyrocketing until Vash had calmed her down. (She looked  
  
... somewhat attractive when she was angry not that she wasn't when she was calm to.. for  
  
human that is.) Also she was against Violence but... she would pick up a gun in self defense  
  
but only when absolutely necessary. She had shot a man once who was about to shoot a  
  
woman on the street. She had told him but when she said it she couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
A tear trickled down one soft cheek and Knives put his hand on hers, surprising her and him.  
  
This was the first time he had ever volunteer touched her. He didn't mind though. He knew  
  
he could trust Katherine. They where.... friends. He didn't want her to be sad.  
  
Knives sighed and leaned back on his pillow. He didn't feel like Knives anymore.  
  
He felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt some what... free?  
  
He still hated humans in general. But... there where some good ones. Maybe the sickness  
  
had made him soft. But if he had not gotten sick he would never have listened to Katherine.  
  
He might have even killed her once he had gotten the strength to do so. That thought made  
  
him shiver. He would never hurt Katherine, or Meryl or Millie. He might still hurt other humans  
  
but not them. They had taken time to understand him. He would never do anything to hurt them.  
  
Never.  
  
***  
  
~Knives was standing in the town of July it was ablaze with fire, and bodies laid this way and  
  
that in a twist of limbs and blood. Some had been ripped apart. Others shot. But hardly  
  
anyone was still alive. With a twisted laugh he aimed his angel arm at a couple with a baby.  
  
The energy was beginning to build up in his arm and he laughed just as it was about to fire.  
  
The couple disappeared in a blaze of fire. They had shielded the baby with there bodies.  
  
*tech* Knives leveled the gun at the baby and felt the energy rise within it. Then the baby  
  
wasn't a baby anymore. Katherine looked up at him with her calm blue-gray eyes. They held  
  
a kind of contempt.   
  
He yelled at himself to stop. But he couldn't. He screamed at her to run.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" he screamed. "RUN! I CANT STOP IT! RUN DAMMIT KATHRINE!!!!"  
  
she didn't move and the blast was about to fire. "KATHERINE!!!!!"~  
  
Knives awoke with a muffled scream. Cold sweat bathed his naked back and his breathing  
  
came out in terrified rasps. He hadn't been this terrified sense he was a child. Soft footsteps  
  
came from across the room. It was Vash.   
  
"Knives are you okay?" he asked in a hushed voice. It was late at night and everyone else   
  
was asleep. Knives nodded shakily. Which was a lie that dream scared the shit out of him.  
  
It seemed so real.   
  
"Bad dream."  
  
"Oh." Vash was sitting on the edge of his bed looking worriedly at Knives. "You look kinda  
  
pale... are you sure your alright?" He asked.  
  
"Vash what happened to Katherine's parents?" Vash looked somewhat taken aback by the  
  
question.   
  
"Uh.. well... I never thought to ask. Its kind of a soft spot for her. And I never really thought  
  
about it. Knives go back to sleep. We have work tomorrow." Knives raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Yeah Katherine said you are in good shape now. I told her we would patch the roof for her."  
  
Vash said with a sleepy smile. "Now go to sleep." Vash walked back over to his bed and   
  
flopped down. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
Knives looked over at his twin. He seemed so content with life and a part of him that he  
  
thought was long sense dead rose up. It was reason. He knew that he had been jealous  
  
of Vash because he was always so happy, and because he could get put in the worst  
  
possible position and make do. his philosophy was if life gives you lemons make lemonade.  
  
He had always been Rems favorite. Maybe that's one of the reasons he was always so bitter.   
  
Out of the only people who cared about him when he was little he was always second, or none.   
  
After awhile he began to resent Rem for it. And in time hate her. Because Vash would spend   
  
more time with her than him and once that happened he would be all alone. That was what  
  
Knives had always feared. Being alone. Now that he wasn't he was... happy?   
  
"Is that what that feeling is?" He asked himself. He liked the feeling. He hadn't felt it in a long  
  
time. Knives closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The sun beat down on the twins from all directions. Knives didn't mind though. The sun was  
  
life. They had woken up early to patch the roof. It was in desperate need of it. The old wooden  
  
shingles where rotting. Most of them had blown off in sandstorms. The whole roof could stand  
  
to be redone completely. But Katherine said that a doctors office wasn't supposed to be made  
  
to be pretty. besides what say did Knives have in the matter? he didn't live hear.   
  
Knives reached for the shirt that he had long sense taken off and wiped the sweat off his face.   
  
His twin however left his shirt on. Knives felt a pang of regret because he knew why he couldn't  
  
take his shirt off in public. However Katherine would be taking off the metal braces on his chest  
  
and sides soon, and the salve that she gave him would make the scars go away in time. Knives  
  
would work with him to hone his powers so that he could re-grow his arm. Vash would be able  
  
to walk around topless all he wanted in time. (I might cover this in the fanfic I know some fan girls  
  
who would kill me if I didn't ^^;;;)  
  
Meryl came out with two large glasses of lemonade and the boys descended carefully down the  
  
Ladder.   
  
*CRASH*  
  
"VASH YOU IDOT!"  
  
"KNIVES YOU BLOCKHEAD!!" The two young men jumped on top of one another and wrestled  
  
each other into the dirt.   
  
"Say uncle!" Knives snarled with fake malice as he got Vash into a headlock.  
  
"Never!" Vash twisted out of Knives headlock and pinned Knives and tickled him. (Oh come on  
  
like this wouldn't be incredibly cute!) Knives swatted at Vash's arms and laughed for him to quit.  
  
They looked like little kids.  
  
Katherine and Millie (who had gone to the market to buy food for lunch Vash had eaten everything  
  
in the house.) Came back just in time to  
  
see Vash sit down on Knives back and pin him.  
  
"Now _You_ say uncle!" Vash said laughing. Knives could have easily bucked Vash off but he felt  
  
like playing along. He hadn't felt like this in over a century.   
  
"Don't make me get the hose you to!" Katherine said with a smile. "Lunch will be ready in a minute  
  
so why don't ya'll go wash up." The two boys ran off to the bath house.   
  
***  
  
The girls where hard at work in the kitchen. Katherine insisted that they make a big dinner. She had  
  
never run out of food once and she would be dammed if it happened when Knives and Vash where  
  
hear. The last thing she needed where two hungry men who ate like teenage boys going around the  
  
house. Also she added that Knives probably hadn't had a good home cooked meal in quite some   
  
time and she wanted this one to be the best he ever had.  
  
Meryl looked up from the large pot of stew she was cooking. Millie was making some kind of   
  
casserole and Katherine was in charge of the large bird that was on a large cooking spit in the   
  
fire place.   
  
"Katherine what do you think of Knives?" she asked suddenly. Millie giggled and stirred the  
  
continue in her large bowl faster.  
  
Katherine looked thoughtful, turning the bird slowly.  
  
"I think he is a nice guy. He might have been misguided before, but... I don't know. He seems  
  
nice to me. I find it hard to believe that he did the things he did. Its just...." she looked down at  
  
the bird for a moment eyes sad.  
  
"What?" Meryl asked concerned.  
  
"His... his memory... I never said anything before because I wasn't sure... I... I don't think that  
  
it was Knives who was doing those things. I mean it was Knives but someone else was making  
  
him do it. Something deep in his memory. When Vash shot him and brought him back. A part of  
  
his mind blocked itself out. Because he could have gone into shock. Kinda like a self defines  
  
reflex. Its like giving yourself amnesia, crippling one part to save the whole with the hope you'll heal.  
  
He remembers what he did, but the part of him that did it is... 'asleep'. But the thing is it might  
  
come back and consume him again... I'm not sure... he might have made a full turn around  
  
but I've never heard of anyone doing this in such a short amount of time. I... I just hope...  
  
I hope that for once in my life I'll be wrong..." Katherine was shaking shedding her calm  
  
happy composure. She was seriously worried about Knives, and even if she didn't know it   
  
or notice. Millie and Meryl did.   
  
Katherine took a deep breath and straitened her composure regaining. The front door slammed.  
  
"Dinners almost ready!" Millie yelled. Looking worriedly at Katherine who begin to walk toward  
  
the bathroom.  
  
"Kathy!" Millie called. Katherine turned around. "Don't worry it will all work out. The goddess of  
  
Love looks after those who smile! So don't let her catch you frowning!" Katherine looked  
  
Confused for a moment and blushed crimson then hurried out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Vash and Knives where hungry as hippos as they rushed to the table for dinner. But luckily  
  
the girls had made enough food for a small army and everyone ate enough to put a sumo  
  
to shame.   
  
And sense the girls had cooked they forced the boys to do the dishes. It was funny to see  
  
the boys throw soap suds at each other. But that was hours ago.  
  
now It was late and the others had retired to there rooms for the night. Katharine however laid on  
  
the not quite finished roof and looked at the stars. Three moons where in view tonight all  
  
swollen as if with child and shining down on Gunsmoke with there silver rays that turned the  
  
desert sand something of a light blue. She breathed in the cool night air and held in greedily  
  
in her lungs for a few moment before letting it out in a soft white cloud of steam.  
  
She shivered. It was cold. It was also ironic how a place that was so hot in the day could  
  
be so cold at night. It was amazing how crops survived in the harsh climates.   
  
"Katherine?" Came a masculine voice from the other side of the roof. She looked over.  
  
Knives.  
  
In the silver moonlight he looked like some kind of god. The light created a aura  
  
around his whole body and some of the light bounced off his already light hair and gave  
  
him a kind of hail. His aqua blue eyes shone in the silver light. He looked beautiful.  
  
Katherine blushed at the thoughts that crossed her mind. She knew she... liked him  
  
a little more than as a friend. friends. It was hard not to. He was nice to her.   
  
Well he was now anyway. And he was helpful, and he listened to her talk, even when   
  
she rambled on and on about things that couldn't be interesting to him in the least....   
  
but she knew that she couldn't hope for the same feelings from him. She knew he   
  
thought of her as a friend at the moment she was content with that.   
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked softly. She scooted over. and he sat down next  
  
to her, His hips barely touching hers. She forced herself not to stare at him.   
  
Normally he probably wouldn't but it was a close space, between two bundles of   
  
shingles. But Katherine was glad she had chosen this spot. Neither said anything   
  
for awhile.   
  
"Kathy....." Knives begin. "I want to thank you." he begin. Katherine looked at  
  
him and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Gee I didn't think dinner was that good." she said with a smile. Knives smiled to  
  
and coughed.  
  
"No I mean... for everything taking care of me. I know I was an ass. And helping  
  
me learn that humans aren't all bad. I know there are still bad ones but... When I  
  
met you..." he looked thoughtful for a moment. "It did more than Rem telling me  
  
over and over about life and Vash pleading with me for the sake of humans. You  
  
took the reins and pulled. You didn't tell me you showed me and you listened to  
  
me all the way through before telling me I was wrong. and for that. I thank you.  
  
Even if... you where right about the amnesia thing. I couldn't forget what you did for  
  
me."  
  
Then Knives did an amazing thing. He picked up her hand and kissed on the flat  
  
of its back like a prince does to a princess in the movies. Katherine shook  
  
and tears begin to brim in her eyes. He knew? He had over heard them talking  
  
in the kitchen. She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. She had never  
  
been one to cry, not sense her parents.  
  
Knives wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
  
"I'm sorry Knives! I tried to help you but I couldn't! Sooner or later its going to  
  
resurface and I cant do anything about it! My god Knives I'm so sorry!" She sobbed  
  
into his chest.   
  
How long they stayed on the roof he didn't know. But he held her in his arms the  
  
whole time shushing her and rocking her like a child until she fell asleep. Then  
  
he carried her down to her room and put her into her bed.   
  
His heart felt like someone was squeezing it as he looked at her tear stained cheeks.  
  
So he took a wash cloth and dipped it in lukewarm water and dabbed it at her cheeks. Then  
  
watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He stroked her cheek gently with  
  
a slender finger. Then kissed it softly.   
  
"As long as I live you will never cry again." he promised. "Never." 


	3. Live

On The Wings Of Butterflys  
By: lilfiredevil66   
  
Authers Note: Kay... spelling and grammer mistakes. Microsoft word isnt working. So bear with  
Me please. **** I hate my computer..... anyway I hope you enjoy it!   
Sin,  
lilfiredevil66   
  
I love you so much it breaks me no words are enough,  
because I also have a love that I can never give voice to.  
  
  
Chapter 3 of 6  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was July again, blazing with flames. As always Katherine was standing there in range of Knives  
angel arm. He was screaming at her to run.  
  
++ Go on Kill her ++ a voice in the back of his head commanded. ++ Its what you want. She's made  
you weak. Kill her and free yourself Knives. Give into your true nature. KILL HER! ++  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knives awoke with a gasp.  
  
"That dream....." He choked out. It was coming more and more often now and it was scaring him.  
  
That thought made him laugh a short nervious laugh.  
  
Him scared.  
  
But he was and he couldnt deny that fact. That dream was coming more and more frequently  
now. At first it came every few days. Then in dabs hear and there. But now it came everynight  
and Knives couldnt help but wonder if it was some kind of message.  
  
He had known Katherine was right. A part of his brain had shut down, forcing a part of it into  
a coma. He knew he wasnt in his right mind when he had blown up July, or when he had   
fought Vash two months ago. But he couldnt tell that to Katherine she already felt responsable  
for it.   
  
He kicked off his covers and walked to the window throwing open the shutters so that the first  
rays of morning sunlight shone into the room. Vash and Meryl had moved into there own home  
next door. He was happy for them. There wedding was tommorow. Vash had finaly worked up  
the guts to ask her when he found out she was pregnant. He had been plannng on asking for  
a long time now but... I guess the baby was the push he needed to get into gear.  
  
He smiled and looked over the expanse of the dessert. Only a occasional town marred its  
perfection. But without the towns and people this world would become a waistland.  
  
++ Like it isnt one already ++ Knives fell to the floor and muffled a scream.   
  
He clutched his head. It felt like a firecraker had shot up his spine and exploded in his head.   
He slumped to the floor and muffled a scream.  
  
"That.... Voice..." He gasped and groped around for a hand hold to pull himself up by, he  
found the dresser. He slowly pulled himself up and looked into the mirror, checking to   
make shure that it was still him that looked back. When he was certain that it was still  
him he slumped into a chair near the window and looked out.  
  
"How much longer I can live in this eden." Knives asked. To whom he didnt know. Rem   
at one time told him of a God who watched over everyone regardless of what they had done  
in the past.  
  
He got no reply.  
  
***  
  
"Millie do these match?" Katherine ran out of her walk in closet. She was wearing a   
crimson dress that clung to her torso and swelled at the golden embroded hipline. She  
was wearing black velvet flats and a modest silver necklace from which a tear shaped  
dimond hung. In her hand was a pair of pearl earrings.  
  
Millie looked up from her makeup.  
  
"Yes it matches. Um Kathy could you zip me up? I cant reach. I cant beleave Meryl  
is getting married! She and Vash make such a Kawii cupple!"  
  
"But you should have seen him earlyer he was so nervious Knives had to stop him  
from jumping out the window. I told Knives about that old tradition where if the groom  
bails the best man had to marry the bride so he is keeping an extra close eye on  
Vashie pooh." both girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" Came a fiminine voice from outside the door.  
  
"Yeah mom just a miniute!" Millie called, she piled her hair into two clips and the  
girls ran out the door to help the bride get ready.  
  
***  
  
"For the last time dear you dont need all those deeringers under your dress!"  
pleaded Meryl's mother.  
  
"Mom if you had any idea about the kind of stuff I have to go through when  
Vash and lots of people are involved you would agree with me. The last thing  
I need is for somebody to try to catch 'Vash the Stampede' in the middle of  
my wedding." Said Meryl who was straping more deeringers under her dress.  
"I wanna be prepared so i'm adding another 50."  
  
"God help the poor bastard whoever he is." Meryl's sister said with a sigh  
walking into the room. "Dad just went to give him 'the talk'." Meryl gulped.  
  
Katherine and Millie walked into the room.   
  
"Girls!" Meryl said oh so sweetly. "I need your help...."  
  
***  
  
Vash looked nerviously in the mirror. This tux made him look so different.  
  
"Still nervious?" Knives asked coming up behind him in a tux of his own.  
He looked equily uncomfortable. Vash took a deep breath and said nothing.  
Knives slapped him on the back. "Dont worry! In less than an hour you'll  
be commeted to one womman for the rest of your life!" Vash pailed and walked  
into the bathroom, he had been a little sick that morining. He had gotten  
real shitfaced at that batchore party.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hold on a miniute." Knives sighed and opened the door. There was a big  
man standing on the other side. I mean big this guy was an ox and built  
like one to, he could hardly fit though the door. The man regarded him with  
a questioning look.  
  
"So your the guy who's gonna marry my little baby are you?" He asked.  
  
Knives tried to say no but the man coninued.  
  
"Well let me tell you. If I _ever_ hear of you making my little princess the  
_least_ bit unhappy, I'll break every bone in your body. Then stuff you  
in the woodchipper." Knives's eyes widened and he forced back laughter.  
  
"Hold on a miniute." he walked over and tapped on the bathroom door.  
"Vash its for you!"  
  
***  
  
The girls got there in time to see Meryl's father leave the room. Vash  
was huddled in the corner sheet white and Knives was fighting back the  
urge to colapse into laughter. Katherine sighed and walked over to  
Vash who was trying to slit his wrists with an eraser.  
  
"Do you really think he is ready for this?" Millie asked frowning.  
  
"Hell no." Knives said with a smile. "But he better get ready anyway  
the wedding starts in a hour."  
  
***  
  
The wedding went suprisingly smoothly. Vash looked like a cornered  
rabbit ready to bolt but besides that...  
  
Meryl's mother somehow talked her out of wearing 100 deeringers under  
her dress... she settled for 75 instead.  
  
Unfortunately the preacher was kinda... weird. And he had some trouble  
understanding that Vash didnt have a last name. He kept making suggestions  
though the whole thing.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and dont you think Smith would be a good  
last name. Its fairly common and easy to spell. Kinda hard to forget to. You  
know I have a friend named Smith he-"  
  
Vash had calmed down after whole cerimony. He now seemed quite Happy.  
Maybe because Meryl's father had slapped him on the back and quit teasing  
him about breaking every bone in his body. I guess we'll never know.  
  
Katherine and Millie where sitting on the side nearist Meryl and Knives and  
people that Vash had met along his trip where on the side near him.  
  
Katherine kept sneeking glimpses of Knives out of the courner of her eye.  
He looked so kawii in his tuxedo. but a bunch of girls where over there flirting   
with him. One time she saw him looking back she blushed and pretended to   
be talking to Millie. What did she care if he chose to flirt with those girls?  
  
"Okay everyone time to dance!" Called the band. "Find yourself a partner!"  
  
Katherine sighed and sat back into her chair as Millie was led away by a nice  
looking guy. She jumped when a strong hand came down on her shoulder.  
  
"Such a lovely lady shouldnt be alone during a dance." a male voice wispered  
in her ear. She turned around and suppressed a frown when she saw it wasnt  
who she had hoped.  
  
The man was tall and broad sholdered. He looked handsome but not as good  
as another young man she knew. She smiled and he extended his hand.  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked. She took his hand with a smile. Did Knives see  
her accept his invitation to dance? Or was he over there with that group of   
giggling braty girls? She turned her head to look and frowned when she saw  
he was being led away by an atractive young woman in a _verry_ low cut  
black dress.  
  
She followed her new 'friend' out onto the dance floor just in time for the  
music to begin. This was a local dance where you changed your partner  
three times. She spotted Knives not to far away.  
  
'Maybe i'll make _him_ look.' she thought to herself and got extra close to  
the young man who smiled and sliped his arm around her waist possesively.  
  
The music started out on a up beat so she got as close as possible hopeing that  
her friend wouldnt get any naughty ideas. Apparently she wasnt so lucky because  
his hand slipped down onto her ass. She resisted the urge to slap the guy silly.  
She was mostly succsessful because they had to change partners. To her suprise  
Meryl's brother was her next dancing companion.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Robert asked.   
  
"Old friend." She said with a sigh as he spun her.  
  
"Some friend. If he gets to cuddily just tell me." he said with a warm smile.  
Katherine was touched by his concern and gave him a quick peck on the  
cheek. (and hoped his wife didnt see her do it) and then they switched partners  
again, and abruptly bumped into Knives, she smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Gee with how close you where with that other guy I didnt think you would  
be so happy to see me." Knives said rather stuffily.  
  
"Oh please that jerk? I was just trying to get back at you for flirting with those  
girls!" She said giggling. Knives cocked his head to the side in confusion but  
smiled all the same. The music stoped and she latched herself onto Knive's  
arm before the rude young man could get back to her.  
  
"You look nice... not that you dont always look nice. But uh..." Knives's eyebrows  
knitted in confusion trying to sort out his words. Katherine punched him lightly on  
his shoulder.  
  
"K-chan are you hitting on me?" He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"No I would never hurt you Kathy! Dont you know that?" he looked kinda upset.  
Katherine just laughed.  
  
"No silly it means flirting. Are you flirting with me?" She tryed to suppress her grin  
for his sake.  
  
"Well I guess you could say that." He looked at her out of the couner of his eye.  
"You dont mind do you?"  
  
"Hell no!" She clutched his arm tighter and laid her head on his shoulder. 'Now if the  
idiot would only ask me out on a date! I dont know if he is just playing around or if he  
is serious!' she sighed. Then somthing hit her in the face.  
  
"Ach!" She grabbed for the object and pulled it away from her face. It was a... boket?  
She and Knives had been talking so much she had missed Meryl thoughing the boket.  
A bunch of single girls where glaring at her. "Eh heh heh heh..." she laughed nerviously.  
  
"Who are you gonna marry?" Vash yelled over the crowd. She looked up blushing.  
  
"Er... ummm." She stammard. Then Knives put a arm around her.  
  
"I got first dibs bro." He called. Vash laughed and went back to kissing Meryl shamelessly  
over and over. Katherine disloged herself from Knives's grip and walked off upset.  
Knives watched her go. What had he done wrong? He tried to follow but a bunch of girls who  
had been waiting for this oppertunity jumped the gun.   
  
***  
  
Katherine turned the key in the lock of her house and slowly pushed the door open then closed  
it tight behind her. She droped her coat on a nearby chair and laid sat down on the couch.  
  
Why had she freaked out and run?   
  
Katherine looked down at the boket of white roses and traced the velvet petals with her fingertip.  
  
Knives had been so close to her. The heat of him burned through her clothing and scorched her  
skin. She held her arms close to her body and tried to revive the feeling. He smelled of sweat, and  
gunpowder, and there was a hint of somthing sweet to. She couldnt quite place her finger on it  
though.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Knives stood there looking at her. She felt her face grow hot.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked quietly walking over to her.  
  
"I was.... kinda tired." She wispered. He sat down next to her and she could feel his gaze on  
her.  
  
"Did I do somthing wrong?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Yes I did thats why you left.  
you can tell me i'm your... friend." he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Thats the problem' she thought. 'We're 'friends' and its always gonna stay that way cause  
even if you asked me to I couldnt go out with you because i'm not good enough.'  
  
"Why ar'nt you good enough?" He wispered softly in her ear. She jumped. And looked at  
him. Blue-grey eyes scared.   
  
'How did he...?'  
  
Knives reached a hand up and pushed a fall of hair away from her face then ran his finger  
down her cheek. She still looked scared and a hint of pink crept up to her cheeks.  
  
"Knives..." She wispered.  
  
Then he kissed her.  
  
It was soft and delicate like butterfly wings. His lips where warm and moist, soft and  
velvet. He taisted of faint vanilla.  
  
She was the one who broke away. Scared at the feeling. She had never let anyone kiss  
her before. Much less alow someone to come this close to her. She had sworn off tight  
bonds in fear of the pain and loss that always followed.  
  
But Knives was persistant. He kissed her again it was seducive and this time she   
kissed back. This time Knives was the one who broke away and wraped his arms  
around her.  
  
"Why? Why do you... like me so much?" She choked out. She was on the verge of tears  
again. Damn he had made her so weak!  
  
"Because you cared." he wispered pulling away so he could look him in the eye. "Because  
even after the things I did you gave me another chance. And because you laugh at everything,  
you walk like a queen, yet dont look down on those less fortunate than you. Because of the  
way you look when your angry, and because of the curve of you neck-" She cut him off  
with a kiss not quite as gentle as the one he had given her but Knives was all to happy  
to return the invitation. He broke away.  
  
"What time is Millie getting back?" he asked eyes ligering on her lips.  
  
"She's staying with her parents." Knives smiled and carried Katherine to the bedroom.  
  
Authers note: Thank God! *Sigh* I thought i could never get to this part! Stay tuned for  
the Next part! 


	4. Learn

On The Wings Of Butterflys  
By: lilfiredevil66  
  
Authers Note: God you read this far? O.o??? Gee you dont have much of a  
life. Or your very bored ^^. Well hear is chapter 4 only 2 more to go.  
Enjoy if its possible!   
  
ACH! I just remembered i forgot the quote for the last chapter!!!!   
O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;! Well please forgive! I was up till 3 o'clock writing   
it. CAFFINE KILLS!!!!! *bounces off the wall*  
COFFIEEE COFFIEEEEE!!! (((____@)) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *passes  
out.*  
Sin,  
lilfiredevil66  
(((.^))  
  
Chapter 4 of 6  
  
Can't become a man by only having been born  
True strength definitely begins from love  
  
  
"Knives is mine now. You couldnt save him just like you couldnt save your parents when I killed them."  
~ ???  
  
Knives looked at the girl who lay in bed beside him, his arm wraped around her waist protectively. He could   
hear the gentle beat of her heart they where so close together. He kissed her hair gentily. She smelled of   
roses. She stirred and opened her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Ummm... what time is it?" she asked softly Knives smiled.  
  
"You slept in... its ten o'clock." She groaned but didnt get up.  
  
"Don wanna get up...." She grumbled and snuggled closer to him. He smiled, squeesed her waist and   
nuzzled her behind her ear. She was falling back to sleep.  
  
"Kathy dont you have patients who are coming in soon?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Your a sick evil person Knives." She stated bluntly. She crawled out of bed and walked into her closet.   
"And you promised to weed and water the garden for me so Nya!" she poked her head out of the closet   
and stuck out her tounge.  
  
Knives groaned in defeat.  
  
"Okay, Okay you win." He stood up and sretched to his limits and begain to walk into the kitchen.   
"Whatcha want for brectfast?" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Suprise me." She called out, buttioning her white doctor outfit.  
  
Knives reached into the big bag of oats and pulled out two scoops.  
  
++ So now your serving her? ++ Knives shook his head.   
  
"Shut up." He ordered. The voice had been coming more and more often now it didnt even hurt anymore,   
well sometimes it hurt. But other times it was soft, soothing almost seducive. Other times he would fall   
on his knees in pain. It was waking up somewhere deep inside his brain he knew.  
  
'Stop it Knives your gonna scare yourself shitless.' He thought to himself with a grim smile. Katherine came   
in sticking pins in her long hair to hold it up.  
  
"Why so glum?" She asked, placing the last pin in her hair and sliping her arms around Knive's waist, she   
kissed his neck. He turned around and kissed her on her forhead. She was tall for a girl, but was a few inches   
shorter than he was.  
  
"I'm happy now." He grined showing all his teeth in a comical yet scary way (I know if he did that in my   
direction i would jump out of my skin. Good Knives or no that would just look freaky! *Shudder*) She sighed.  
  
"No really you looked... depressed. It was kinda scary you didnt look like you." She squeesed him tighter   
and looked him in his warm light blue eyes. "Are you shure your okay?"  
  
"Every thing is fine." He lied, and forced a smile for both there sakes.  
  
"Um the oatmeal is burning." Knives looked over his sholder.  
  
"Jeasus Cristmas!!" He grabbed a towel and swated the flames. "Back Back!!!" The towel caught fire.   
"AHHH!" Katherine threw a bucket of water on the fire.  
  
"Um... I'll cook okay..." Knives nodded. "You do that."  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
"But still I've never heard of anyone catching oatmeal on fire before." Katherine teased Knives while walking   
out the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah dont kill any of your patients okay?" Katherine pouted.  
  
"I could make a _very_ mean remark back to you, and I would if I didnt love you so much." She sighed and   
walked out the door.  
  
"Didnt you forget somthing?" She looked over her shoulder. Knives whas holding his hands together and   
puckering his lips. She forced back a laugh and pouted puttng her hands on her hips.  
  
"HM! No i'm to mad at you!" she stuck her tounge out at him. He jumped down the steps and tickled her.   
"STOP IT!" She laughed pushing him off and kissed him on the cheek. "Thats all your getting from me." Knives   
smiled and watched her go down the street, then walked back inside.  
  
++ Why wont you kill her? She is just a stupid human! ++  
  
Knives sighed and sat down in the chair.  
  
"I love her. Cant you take a hint?" he growled. "Why wont you go away?"  
  
++ As much as you hate to admit it Knives old boy I'm just as much a part of you as you are to me. And if you   
wont do somthing about that human draging you down I will. I've been nice enough to not act up around her so   
you could leave quietly. But I'm running out of patience.... I'll just have to take over again. ++ He could 'feel'   
whatever it was smile.  
  
"Damn you!" Knives punched his head. "What do you mean take over? Its my body damn it!"   
  
++ True but it is also a part of me. You and I are the same. Get used to it. You tried to get Vash to help you   
in July but you remember what I did. You cant stop me. I'm stronger than you are Knives. Why cant you just   
give in?" Knives growled and punched his head again.  
  
++ Owww damn it that hurt! ++   
  
"If your so much stronger than I am then why cant you take any pain?" Knives stated mockingly.  
  
++ Dont pressure me. ++  
  
"Or what? You gonna talk me to death?" Knives laughed.  
  
++ No... ++   
  
A jolt of pain ran up Knives's spine. It felt like he was being electricuted. He screamed and grabbed his head.  
  
++ I'm just gonna take over for a little while. ++  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
"Okay Mr. Matthews whats the problem this time?" Katherine asked as the young, timid, squeemish man   
walked into the office.  
  
"I think I'm sick."  
  
"Mr. Matthews your a Hipocondriac you always think your sick. Tell me some simptoms." Katherine leaned   
back on the desk.  
  
"Well I woke up this morning and felt a little dizzy." Katherine waited for him to continue. When he didnt she   
sighed and wrote some stuff down on a peace of paper.  
  
"Okay Mr. Matthews I got just the thing for you. What you have is a very Acute form of head rush. Its not serious,   
but it happens to everyone from time to time." Mr. Matthews sighed in releif. "I hope you feel that you have not   
waisted any of you life in this doctors office I now leave you with this lollipop." Katherine sighed and walked  
through the door. Into the break room. One of her friends Crystal was there.  
  
"Mr. Matthews again?" she asked with a smile. Katherine rolled her eyes.  
  
"Its just strange that he likes going to the doctor."  
  
"Why is that?" Katherine smiled.  
  
"Most hipocondriacts already know its fatal." They burst out laughing. A womman burst through the door.  
  
"Katherine, Crystal we need you all right now!" The woman yelped.  
  
"Whats wrong."  
  
"There a woman who was shot sixteen times, a child shot seven, and a dead man." The girls bolted out the door   
to the E.R.  
  
"Where did it happen?" Katherine gasped.  
  
"On the other side of town." The three women burst through the door.  
  
"Statas." Crystal barked at the male doctor.  
  
"The woman is Marlece Barker she is in critical condition, The child's name is Akai Barker she is also in critical  
condtion. She wasnt shot in any vital areas but she needs a blood transplant." A long beep sounded the room.  
  
"The woman has gone into shock." a nurse replied bluntly. The girls set to work on the woman.  
  
"Who could do somthing like this?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I dont know." Katherine replied. "I just dont know."  
  
Marlece Barker died a half an hour after surgery. The Child Akai Barker was taken out of entisive care the next day.   
Barron Barker died in the shooting.  
  
  
~***~  
  
Katherine reached for the doornob key in hand. To her suprise the door slid open.  
  
"Knives?" She asked softly walking into the dark living room. "Are you home?" she squeeked. She waved her hand in   
the direction of the lamp and it flickered on, she hoped Knives didnt see her do that.  
  
"k.. katherine?" came a soft wisper from Knives's old bedroom, she walked in. Knives was huddled in the corner arms   
wraped around himself as if he was in danger of freezing to death.  
  
"Knives? Whats-" Knives sprung out of his sitting position and grabbed her shoulders. She gasped at the fearceness   
of his action.  
  
"Knives your hurting me! Let me go this isnt funny!" She struggled. "Stop it! Your scaring me Knives!" He laughed and   
looked at her. His eyes where distant cold peaces of ice, he looked... he didnt look like Knives anymore. He shook her  
over and over again till she was certain her brain would rattle out of her skull.  
  
Then she kicked him.  
  
It was a swift kick to the groin. He Dropped to his knees and she bolted out the door.  
  
This wasnt Knives somthing was wrong. But before she could get out the door a hand decended on her shoulder, and  
an alien yet familiar voice wispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you think I would let you get away Katherine?" It hissed. "Knives is mine now. You couldnt save him just like you  
couldnt save your parents when I killed them." Katherines eyes welled up with tears. "Do you hate me now? Of course  
you do. I took another thing you loved from you. Your magic cant save you now Katherine. All your people are dead.  
And you will pay for what your people did to mine." Katherine sank to her knees on the wooden floor. A soft green glow  
begain to emit from her hands.  
  
"You...." She growled eyes buring turning the color red. "You.... BASTARD!" She flung the light at him. It hit dead on  
but for the second it hit Knives was Knives again, he screamed and hit the floor.  
  
"Knives!" she gasped and ran over to him. "Knives? Say somthing! Knives?" she pleaded. This time a yellow glow emmited  
from her hands and wraped around Knives. As soon as it went away Knives was possesed again. He grabbed her throat and  
choked her.  
  
"Bitch!" He growled, and pulled out a gun.  
  
  
~***~  
  
Vash and Meryl where sitting at the table talking when they heard the shot.  
  
"What was that?" Vash asked.  
  
"It was a gun half wit." Meryl said standing up. "It didnt come from far off. It sounded like it came from Kat-"  
But Vash was already out the door.   
  
"Katherine? Knives?" Vash burst through the door. Another shot. Vash pulled out his gun. What idiot would fire  
the wepon when he knew someone else was in the house? Then he heard it some kind of godawful laugh and he  
knew.  
  
"Katherine!" He yelled and ran through the bedroom door. She was lieing on the floor a pool of blood forming under  
her. Somehow Millie and Meryl sensed this and appeared behind him. Knives was still pointing the gun at her, shoulders  
shaking giggling like a maniac. Then he screamed. The gun dropped to the floor with a clatter and he held his head.  
Tears formed in his eyes.  
  
How long had the three been staring? A hour, a eturnity? Or just a miniute?  
  
"Knives what the hell have you done?" Vash yelled and pointed the gun at him.  
  
"Dont...." came a horse wisper. "Dont hur.... Knives.... ple...." It was Katherine. Knives screamed again and held his  
head.  
  
"Katherine!" he cried, tears falling. "What... have I..." He screamed again and colapsed. Some kind of light formed around  
him and he was gone.  
  
"Katherine!" Meryl yelled and ran up beside her. She had been shot twice, once in the side, a second time in the shoulder.  
  
"Knives... stopped it *cough*" a trickle of blood ran down Katherine's cheek  
  
"Dont talk right now Katherine." Millie said in a unusually hard voice. Vash had already gone to the doctor.  
  
"Dont... hurt... Knives. Please." Katherine pleaded.  
  
"Please."  
  
~***~  
  
Before operation SEED was formed, before the humans had ever come to the planet Gunsmoke, It had been  
lush, and green. Full of life. The people who watched over the land where the Tenshin Ka. A group of advanced humans  
who had learned to unlock a hidden part of there brain and learn magic. They lived a life of happyness in this neverending  
eden.  
  
But that happness was not ment to last. A group of space travelers, attacked the planit and forced the Tenshin  
Ka to work as slaves, mining the metals that the pirates needed. The Tenshin Ka who had always been a peaceful people  
Had no chance of fighting back.  
  
But they remembered the old ways. And found a weakness of the pirates who called themselves the Mizu. They  
could not stand heat. So all the Tenshin Ka bound there magic together and created the second sun, While there salvation  
the sun killed off the plants and animals. Many of the Tenshin Ka where killed because of the harsh weather conditions.  
  
Over the years they had dwindled and died out. The one family who had learned to adapt had moved to the city  
of July. They where a mother, father and doughter, The last of there kind. The mother and father had tried to use there  
magic to save the city but where killed by Millions Knives. The daughter had suprisingly lived.  
  
She was the last of her Kind.  
  
Her name was Katherine.  
  
Authers Note: Gee can anyone say 'plot twist?' Heh heh. Due to technical difficultys i wont be able to have this finished  
by friday.. eh heh. It will take me a few more days cause I have to go on this 10 hour car trip which will cut in on my  
writing. So i promise i'll have it done by next friday. (((.^)) 


End file.
